1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium having a special structure and a preparation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is the most important problem to attain high density of magnetic recording. Various approaches have been proposed for providing high density of magnetic recording in various fields. Among the proposals, a vertical recording system for magnetization in vertical direction to the surface of the magnetic recording medium has been proposed as the novel recording system for super high density recording and the super high density characteristics have been provided.